Deux Démons, une entorse et une vie
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: YAOI / LEMON. Ciel se sent attiré de plus en plus par son majordome. Une chute va changer sa vie...


**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso.**

**Attention, il s'agit ici d'un OS avec un rating MA.**

**Présence de lemon / Yaoi.**

**Bonne lecture si vous vous aventurez par ici. **

* * *

**Deux Démons, une entorse et une vie…..**

Cela faisait maintenant près de six ans que Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome, Sebastian Michaelis avaient disparu, laissant derrière eux : le manoir et les domestiques, leurs amis et leurs vies. Enfin, celle du Comte Phantomhive.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six ans que tous pleuraient le chef de famille Phantomhive.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six que Ciel était devenu un démon et avait quitté Londres pour s'éloigner de son ancienne vie, celle qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était sa vengeance et il l'avait eu. Son âme aurait dû être dévorée par Sebastian mais le destin, du nom de Alois Trancy, lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour. Et voilà de fils d'araignées en aiguilles, il était devenu un démon. Sebastian ne pouvait plus dévorer son âme humaine si parfaite, si délectable, non il ne le pourrait plus jamais….

De plus Ciel, son Maître, lui avait donné un ordre, celui de rester son majordome et de le protéger. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant six ans, plus les deux années passées au Manoir Phantomhive. Il devait obéir à cet ordre : le contrat n'avait pas été dénoncé mais ne pouvait plus être honoré.

Par le biais d'une vielle incantation démoniaque, et à la demande du Comte, Sebastian faisait grandir et vieillir son jeune maître. Ciel Phantomhive ne voulait pas ressembler à un enfant pendant une éternité et voulait pouvoir changer un peu physiquement afin que personne ne puisse pas vraiment le reconnaitre. Aussi, aujourd'hui le jeune démon était âgé de dix-neuf ans et faisait à peu près la taille de son diable de majordome. Il était un peu plus musclé, grâce à un entrainement donné par Sebastian. Son visage, vieilli, lui donnait plus de maturité. C'était un beau jeune homme, où plutôt un beau démon à l'instar de Sebastian.

Qu'ont-ils fait pendant ces six années ? Et bien ! Ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : des enquêtes plus ou moins en rapport avec le surnaturel dans différents pays tel la France, l'Allemagne, le Japon ou encore aux Amériques…

Pour l'heure, ils se trouvaient à bord d'un navire qui effectuait la liaison entre New York et Londres. Oui, Londres ! Le Comte Phantomhive, où plutôt le défunt Comte avait un peu de nostalgie. Il voulait rentrer au pays, en espérant que personne ne le reconnaisse.

Ciel était assis sur une chaise, devant lui une petite table ronde garnie d'une nappe semblait attendre quelque chose. Le service, peut-être ? Le pont où il se trouvait était entièrement privatisé pour sa suite. De larges baies vitrées remplaçaient les hublots des ponts inférieurs lui offrant une vue des plus magnifiques. Son oeil azur se perdait à l'horizon tandis que l'autre était toujours caché par un cache-oeil et par sa chevelure plus volumineuse, plus longue. Ciel se promenait dans les méandres de ses songes. L'un d'eux particulièrement.

— Jeune maître ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sebastian en arrivant sur le pont.

— Oui ! répondit énigmatiquement le jeune démon.

— Vous avez l'air absent !

— T'inquiéterais-tu, Sebastian ? interrogea Ciel en se retournant vers son majordome.

— Non, pas vraiment !

Le rôle du majordome était devenu presque obsolète. Il n'avait plus à préparer le thé, ni les repas d'ailleurs et depuis quelques années, Ciel refusait de se montrer nu devant lui. Sebastian ne s'occupait donc plus de sa toilette et ne l'habillait plus. Au début, il s'en étonna, puis il cru comprendre : même démon, son jeune maître avait muri et était sûrement gêné de se faire aider pour ses « besognes ».

La vérité était que le Comte se sentait de plus en plus troublé lorsque Sebastian le regardait ou le touchait. Il savait que ses pommettes rougissaient en ces instants, tout comme des années auparavant lorsque son majordome le portait comme une princesse. Ses hormones le chatouillaient un peu plus chaque jour, et il n'avait personne pour en parler. Il n'allait tout de même pas se confier à lui, lui qui mettait sa libido à l'épreuve. Et pourquoi lui, d'ailleurs ?

Pendant ses réflexions, le jeune démon n'avait cessé de fixer son démon de majordome, devenu par la force des choses son seul ami.

— Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi ?

— Hein ! Quoi ! Heu ! Pour rien, il n'y a rien ! répondit presque froidement le Comte tout en rougissant de plus belle.

Cette réaction n'échappa pas au démon qui sourit presque de contentement.

— Pourquoi, rougissez-vous ? Seriez-vous malade ? demanda t-il en s'approchant tout en avançant une main vers son front.

Néanmoins, le démon n'était pas né d'hier et commençait à comprendre ce qui tourmentait son jeune maître. Il en fut convaincu lorsque sa main fut violemment repoussé par celle de Ciel.

— Arrête ça ! Je ne suis plus un enfant ! s'écria le Comte Phantomhive.

Un sourire discret sur les lèvres, Sebastian le salua et quitta la pièce. Il était peut-être préférable de laisser le jeune démon, seul…

Le majordome ressentait une attirance particulière, peut-être même malsaine, envers son jeune maître de démon. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, parfois il lui arrivait d'être si doux et si prévenant avec lui. Comme un peu plus tôt… Au début, il le convoitait, c'est vrai, ou plutôt convoitait son âme mais la personnalité que dégageait le jeune Comte l'avait souvent impressionné. Parfois, il se surprenait à l'observer avec passion plus qu'avec convoitise. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Les démons ne ressentent ni amour, ni pitié, ni autres sentiments de la sorte. Alors, que lui arrivait-il ? L'imperturbable majordome soupira lourdement, mais la réponse à sa propre question lui resta inconnue …

Sebastian était retourné à ses occupations. Il cirait les chaussures du Comte Phantomhive lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Il laissa en plan ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter dans la suite de son jeune maître. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Ciel à genoux. Il se tenait le poignet droit.

— Jeune maître, que s'est-il passé ?

— J'ai simplement trébuché, ce n'est rien ! somma Ciel.

— Vous vous êtes blessé au poignet, je vais vous soigner, dit le majordome en s'avançant vers le blessé.

Mais au lieu de l'aider à se relever, Sebastian glissa une des mains sous les genoux du jeune démon et de l'autre main il attrapa ses épaules.

— Je me suis blessé au poignet, pas à la cheville, repose-moi je peux marcher seul ! ordonna le Comte.

— Non, cela vous évitera de trébucher à nouveau ! affirma le démon.

— Pfff ! fit Ciel en tournant sa tête afin de ne pas être trop près du visage si envoutant de son majordome.

Majordome qui aimait de plus en plus être si proche de Ciel, sentir son odeur, sentir les réactions de son corps…

Sebastian installa son précieux fardeau sur un sofa de la suite et alla chercher de quoi soigner la blessure. C'est vrai que d'ici quelques heures Ciel ne sentirait plus la douleur car l'entorse se sera guérie d'elle-même. Ainsi étaient fait les démons. Mais le Comte Phantomhive l'ignorait surement encore. Sebastian en profita.

Le diable de majordome retira délicatement la veste de son jeune maître, puis releva doucement la manche de sa chemise pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts : _rien de bien grave pour un démon,_ pensa Sebastian.

Néanmoins, subtilement il appliqua une crème, qui ne servirait à rien, sur le poignet délicat de son maître. Le majordome ne se contentait pas de faire pénétrer la pommade, non il en profitait pour caresser la peau clair et si fragile du Comte. Il se gavait de cette sensation nouvelle. Sebastian se sentait étrange, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter et puis il revint à la réalité. Visiblement Ciel ne se doutait de rien. Le démon enroula une bande autour du poignet faussement blessé.

Ciel se sentait comme un petit enfant, mais en cet instant il aima cela. Il aimait quand son majordome le traitait ainsi même si cela le gênait. Après sa besogne, Sebastian replaça la manche de chemise et voulu aider son maître à remettre sa veste mais une fois n'étant pas coutume, Ciel voulu rester ainsi. Cette simplicité illuminait son visage.

— _Cela vous va diaboliquement bien,_ pensa Sebastian.

Le reste de l'après midi passa tranquillement, le majordome était retourné à ses obligations, tandis que le jeune démon lisait un roman assit dans le même sofa où son diable de majordome l'avait soigné plus tôt. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Il l'ignorait mais il savait que son entorse devait être guérie maintenant. Il était un démon après tout.

Sebastian frappa à la porte du petit salon de la suite.

— Entre, Sebastian !

— Votre bain est prêt, jeune maître, annonça t-il en s'inclinant.

— Très bien ! répondit le Comte en fermant son livre et en se levant.

Les deux démons se rendirent dans la salle de bain de la suite. La baignoire était remplie, l'eau était à la bonne température. Ciel commença à déboutonner sa chemise mais le bandage que lui avait fait Sebastian le bloquait dans certain mouvement. Le majordome s'approcha, prêt à venir en aide à son jeune maître mais Ciel, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna et tendit son bras.

— Retire-moi ça ! intima le Comte.

— Mais enfin, votre blessure ….., le majordome ne put terminer sa phrase car Ciel le coupa.

— Je sais aussi bien que toi que cette entorse est déjà guérie, alors enlève la bande !

— Vous saviez ? Pourquoi m'avoir laisser faire ? sourit Sebastian.

— Pourquoi avoir voulu soigner une blessure qui s'effacerait d'elle-même au bout de quelques heures à peine ? répliqua durement le jeune démon.

Sebastian ne répondit rien, il s'avança un peu plus, son visage était sérieux et doux à la fois. Il posa une main sur le poignet bandé mais ne retira pas le tissus. Il préféra laisser cette main effleurer ce morceau de tissus, puis la laissa glisser sur le bras de son Démon de maître, main qui arriva bientôt sur l'épaule couverte d'une chemise qui semblait de trop en cet instant précis. Puis cette main aventureuse s'égara sur la nuque douce de Ciel qui n'avait pas bougé. Son regard avait accroché celui de son majordome. Aucun d'eux ne disait quoique ce soit.

Ciel sentit sa respiration accélérer, des papillons naissaient dans son bas-ventre, des frissons incontrôlables traversaient son corps tandis que Sebastian avait un peu plus de mal à se contrôler. Toutes les sensations que son jeune maître ressentaient, il les ressentait également sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cela lui arrivait. Mais avait-il seulement envie de comprendre ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé quoique ce soit ni pour un humain ni même pour un Démon, mais il était attiré comme aimant vers Ciel.

La main baladeuse s'était posée sur le torse du Comte, elle descendait lentement ne manquant pas de déboutonner la chemise encombrante. Sebastian ne se privait pas de caresser la peau claire et délicieusement tentante de son vis-à-vis. Ciel ne bougeait toujours pas, il était comme subjugué par son majordome. Il tremblait pourtant il n'avait ni peur ni froid. Le dernier bouton fut défait, Sebastian vit le trouble du Comte mais il lui était impossible de se contrôler. Il ne voulait plus arrêter, se retenir…

Sans vraiment savoir comment la chemise blanche tomba au sol dans un bruissement de tissus. Le majordome approcha son visage de celui de Ciel qui écarquilla son orbe bleu. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais il était trop tard, Sebastian le retint et plaqua ses fines lèvres sur celle de son maître. Il força l'entrée de la bouche timide qui finit par s'ouvrir suffisamment pour laisser s'engouffrer une langue avide. A la surprise du Diable de majordome, Ciel répondit ardemment à ce baiser laissant enfin ses mains vagabonder sur le dos du démon.

A bout de souffle, le baiser prit fin laissant presque pantois les deux démons. Ils s'observaient, sans un mot. Les caresses avaient cessé mais leurs mains étaient encore posé sur le corps de l'autre. Un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi. D'un coup, Ciel se mit à rougir tandis que Sebastian lui souriait tendrement. Le majordome posa délicatement une main gantée sur la joue de son jeune maître qui ferma son oeil afin de mieux ressentir ce doux contact.

Le Comte Phantomhive ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il avait tellement rêvé que quelque chose comme ça arrive qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et puis, il sentit les mains de Sebastian effleurer son dos et se perdre sur l'arrondit de ses fesses ce qui le fit sursauter et se crisper davantage. Cela n'arrêta pas le Diable de majordome, au contraire même ! Ses caresses étaient plus précises, plus sensuelles, plus explicites… Le jeune Démon se reprit et mit, lui aussi, ses mains en mouvement. Il s'attaqua enfin à la veste noire que portait Sebastian. Elle gisait à peine au sol que la chemise suivit le même chemin presque immédiatement. Ils étaient tout deux torses-nus. Le majordome choisit ce moment pour ôter ses gants, il voulait toucher la peau pale de son jeune maître. Il voulait ressentir les vibrations que percevait le jeune Démon.

Le regard flamboyant de Sebastian semblait transpercer l'âme de Ciel qui se sentait de plus en plus déstabilisé par cette situation. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent encore, le contact de leur peau les grisait un peu plus chaque seconde. Leurs corps réagissaient de plus en plus à la présence de l'autre. La chaleur qui émanait de la baignoire déposait une fine buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain. La température de la pièce ne cessait d'augmenter. Leur rythme cardiaque accélérait. Des soupirs de bien bien-être commençaient à franchir le bord de leurs lèvres. Du bout des doigts, ils se caressaient sensuellement le dos, les épaules, la nuque. Ciel se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant tant de sensations. Sebastian, lui, effleura d'un de ces doigts les lèvres fines et terriblement sensuelles, avant de les recapturer pour un baiser enivrant.

Les deux Démons commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit dans leur pantalon. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, leurs hanches se rapprochaient mettant en contact leurs membres gonflés par le désir qui les envahissaient de plus en plus. Ciel rejeta sa tête en arrière, Sebastian fit glisser sa langue curieuse dans le cou de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un gémissement lascif pour le plus grand plaisir du majordome.

— Se … Sebas …tian ! le jeune Démon perdait pieds, mais une peur le prit lorsqu'il sentit son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes.

Un sourire presque pervers s'affichait sur le visage de Sebastian. Le Comte se retrouva dans son plus simple appareil devant celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs années. Il se sentit rougir, le rendant aux yeux de son partenaire plus sexy et plus désirable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sebastian couchait avec homme mais cette fois, il éprouvait un sentiment nouveau. Des picotements dans le ventre, une légère appréhension, une température corporelle qui grimpait en flèche. Non vraiment il ne comprenait pas ! Mais il savait une chose : il ne voulait pas arrêter cette douce torture.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais vous ne rendez fou, jeune maître ! avoua Sebastian en mordillant un lobe d'oreille de son jeune futur amant.

Ciel sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, le majordome venait de le soulever comme une princesse pour rejoindre la chambre du Comte. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur l'immense lit de la cabine. Il regarda presque goulument le jeune Démon qui rougit de gêne. Sebastian retira son pantalon afin de se mettre à égalité avec son partenaire.

A peine une seconde plus tard, le diable de majordome se tenait au dessus de sa jeune proie qui était allongée sur le dos. Ciel déglutit péniblement. Les mains démoniaques glissaient sur ce corps alangui et tremblotant, et pourtant réceptif aux caresses. Le Comte se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une sensation étrange. Sebastian jouait d'un doigt avec l'anneau de chair de son intimité. Ciel laissa échapper des soupires érotiques de ses lèvres, excitant davantage le Démon qui, avec son autre main, empoigna le membre gorgé de désir de sa proie. Face à toutes ses sensations, le jeune Démon perdait pied.

Ces caresses sensuelles durèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où Ciel sentit une intrusion désagréable. Il se raidit instantanément.

— Si vous vous détendez cela sera plus supportable, jeune maître, susurra le Démon au creux de son oreille.

— Et …. et si …. tu …..me …tutoyais, Sebastian ! dit Ciel sur le même ton.

Les poings serrés, emprisonnant les draps, le jeune Démon se cambrait à chacun des assauts de son bourreau et se détendait de plus en plus. Sebastian en profita pour accentué son mouvement en introduisant un deuxième doigt dans l'antre étroite de sa proie. Il avait délaissé la masculinité de son jeune maître afin de reprendre ses lèvres en otage. Jamais encore, Sebastian n'avait ressentit du désir. Jamais encore, il n'avait vraiment eu envie de faire l'amour. Pourtant en cet instant, c'est ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Un râle de mécontentement se fit entendre. Ciel se demanda pourquoi subitement son amant avait ôté ses doigts de son intimité. C'est avec un regard surprit, qu'il l'interrogea. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire que Ciel ne lui avait jamais vu. Sebastian lui releva les hanches et le bascula sur le côté afin de lui permettre de mieux entrer en lui. Il présenta son membre gorgé de désir face à l'antre étroit de son jeune amant et avança lentement, très lentement. Les ongles du Comte s'enfoncèrent dans la peau pâle du majordome qui gémit de plaisir. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues du plus jeune qui faisait son possible pour les retenir. La douleur qu'il ressentait était si intense qu'elle lui coupait la respiration. Sebastian s'immobilisa afin de permettre à Ciel de s'habituer à sa présence.

Lorsqu'il sentit sa proie se détendre, le majordome entreprit de faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Ciel se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de satisfaction de s'échapper, lorsque son amant diabolique toucha un point sensible de son anatomie. Le majordome jubilait. Il réitéra, encore et encore. Ciel criait, maintenant, ne pouvant plus retenir les sons démoniaques qui sortaient de sa gorge. Sebastian, quant à lui, se sentait étrange, mais terriblement bien. Son corps frémissait pourtant de la sueur y perlait. Il se sentait bouillonnant, fiévreux et ne quittait pas son sourire enjôleur ni le regard azur qui s'était accroché au sien. Quelque chose se passait en lui, cependant il ne savait pas quoi. Toutes ces sensations le submergeaient.

Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, le Démon reprit en main la hampe de chair fièrement dressée de son jeune amant, qui sursauta, et imposa la cadence de ses reins à sa main qui la cajolait. Dans un dernier râle, Sebastian se délivra dans le conduit étroit dans lequel il se trouvait tout en continuant sa caresse coquine. Quelques instants après son diable de majordome, Ciel se répandit entre les doigts encore serrés sur lui, et sur les draps.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les deux démons. Sebastian passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de son nouvel amant comme pour apaiser sa douleur. Un peu hagard, le Comte sourit timidement. C'est ce moment que choisit le majordome pour enfin quitter l'endroit chaud et étroit dans lequel il se trouvait encore, faisait geindre le corps sous lui.

— Je… Je suis désolé, dit Ciel gêné.

— Pourquoi, sourit trop tendrement Sebastian.

— J'ai été plutôt inactif, répondit le jeune démon en détournant son regard.

— La première fois, on est toujours un peu dépassé. Ca ira mieux la prochaine fois, reprit le Démon.

— La prochaine fois ? interrogea le Comte.

— Tu ne veux pas recommencer, demanda mielleusement le Démon.

Les joues du jeune Démon s'empourprèrent rapidement. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait recommencer et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Timidement, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Un long moment, il restèrent allongés, enlacés avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain où ils se glissèrent dans l'eau tiédit de la baignoire. Enhardit par les paroles de son amant, Ciel, qui était adossé à lui, se retourna et captura les lèvres fines qui lui faisait face. Il mit ses mains en mouvement et alla à la découverte de la virilité de Sebastian qui le laissa faire. Il avait, de toute façon, lui aussi envie d'un second tour…

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian se sentait étrangement bien. Dans ses bras, Ciel se réveillait doucement, bougeant lascivement.

— Vous avez bien dormi, jeune maître ? s'empressa de demander le majordome.

— Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ! fit le jeune Démon en accrochant le regard flamboyant de son amant. Comme un bébé. Et toi ? murmura t-il.

— Merveilleusement bien ! répondit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Cet instant particulier dura quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où une sensation que Ciel n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années apparut. Surpris, il se redressa sur le lit.

— Sebastian ? J'ai faim, terriblement faim.

— Faim ! ? Mais c'est impossible ! fit le majordome.

A ce moment là un bruit retentit dans le vendre du Démon. Il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

— Qu'est-ce que ….. il ne termina pas sa phrase car son jeune amant lui répondit avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

— Tu as faim, toi aussi.

— Je suis un Démon, je ne peux avoir faim ou quoique ce soit d'autre ! dit Sebastian.

Ils se levèrent, et se firent porter un petit déjeuner dans la cabine du Comte. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, et pour la première fois de son existence Sebastian goutait à de la nourriture. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, leurs corps semblaient leur faire mal, réagir à leur nuit, au soleil, à la chaleur. Leurs ongles s'éclaircissaient de plus en plus pour devenir transparents en fin d'après midi. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient remplit leurs estomacs. Ciel avait même put enfin reboire du thé. Mais que leur était-il arrivé ?

Ils en discutaient une fois de plus quand Sebastian se rappela d'un adage vieux de plusieurs millénaires.

« Lorsque le Démon saura aimé et être aimé, alors la malédiction qui pèse sur lui sera levé. »

Les amants se sourirent, et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Une nouvelle vie débutait. Une vie Humaine….

**FIN**


End file.
